what happened to Rancis F and Gloyd O
by awesomesause329
Summary: when turbo try's to cut vanellope's code, he misses and hits two other codes (this is after an update happened and way before vanillabutter married happened)
1. Chapter 1

_**hello this is awesome329 and if you have read my other story vanillabutter married then you might of noticed that in the beginning I said that Rancis had a Mohawk well in the update he didn't come with that so I'm going to tell you how he got that Mohawk.**_

It was a bright and sunny day in sugar rush they had just got an update.

Everyone was happy except for one person whose name was Turbo

I hope you all know the story of Turbo and how he died

Well he did not he only had a bit of life left and was planning on destroying Vanellope Von Schweetz forever, he had a piece of paper that had the code rooms password on it and a knife.

He was planning on breaking in to the code room and slicing Vanellope's code in half but not now about an hour or so he said to himself

Meanwhile Vanellope Von Schweetz had just woke up and remembered that ralph, Felix and Felix's wife was coming over to day to play with her along with all the racers

I think they are coming about in a hour or so she said

Well got to get ready so she got out of her pajamas and got into her regular hoodie with un matching stockings with a peanut butter cup skirt

Then she went down for some breakfast

She had pancake, waffles, strawberries, and a bunch of syrup with it

Once she was done with breakfast she went down to the RRR (random roster race)

And once she got there she saw all of her friends and her best friend Taffyta Muttonfudge

Vanellope hugged all of her friends and made her way up to the stadium post where she was going to make an announcement

Once she was up there she talked into the microphone and said hello fellow racers now we all know that wreck it ralph, Felix and Felix's wife are coming over today after the RRR and I want you all to come but until then let the RRR start

They all paid up and started to race, it took them 30 min to complete the RRR

Then the speaker announced that Vanellope Von Schweetz has won first place

Then after Vanellope had received her trophy she told all the racers to come on down to the castle

Once everyone was there they started to play cards and after a while of that Turbo broke in with stealth

And snuck into the code room but what he didn't know was that

Vanelope and ralph noticed along with everyone else so van and ralph ran after him

Once they got in they saw turbo about to through the knife at vanellope's code so ralph went in and smashed him

But right as he through the knife he missed and hit two other codes

Once turbo was dead they went looking for the knife and found that Rancis Fluggbutters code and Gloyd Orangeboars code were split right in half so they took one half from both of the codes

And went back to where they were playing cards and found that Rancis and Gloyd were glitching like crazy and were on the floor looking dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello this awesomesause329 I know I left you guys hanging back in the first chapter and I meant to do that but on with the second chapter (P.S Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are 20 when the update happens but they're not 20 when vanillabuttter married happens)**_

Vanellope got worried, guys what are we going to do she asked

"I think I know what to do" said ralph

He grabbed both Rancis and Gloyd and the half of their codes

He started to run out of the castle with everybody in tow

Vanellope caught up to ralph and asked "so what are we going to do" she asked ralph

We're going to take this half of their codes and connect them to a different game in the arcade he said

"Are you sure that will work" said vanellope

"Only one way to find out" ralph said as he exited the game

Wait but which game she asked

Ralph stopped and said "I don't know, okay what video games do they like to play" he asked

"Uh let's see… war games" she said after a long silence

Okay, let's try that new war games that's in the arcade ralph said

They travelled through the train and got to the new war game

Once they got in they started looking around for the code room

Okay we need to split up to find the code room

They all looked but couldn't find it until

"Hey guys I found it" said vanellope

"Good" said ralph

Once they entered the code room they needed to find where to put their half codes

"I think I found a good place" said vanellope pointing to where the other people's codes were

"yep that will work" ralph said

They hooked up their half codes and went outside to see Rancis and Gloyd

Once they got out they saw Rancis and Gloyd changing

Gloyd now had an army ranger's suit on and no pumpkin hat with some messy hair along with two guns

Rancis now had a Mohawk with no Reese hat, now had an America accent instead of a British one, an army ranger's suit on also along with two guns

Once they fully changed they woke up

"Uh what happened" said Gloyd

"Yeah I don't remember a thing after the card game" Rancis said

And why are we in these suits they both said

"Because Turbo wanted to cut my code in half but missed and hit your codes so we took half of your codes and hooked them up to this game" explained ralph

"Oh so no more racing" said Rancis

"Well maybe but most of the time you guys are going to be here" vanellope said

"But you can still sleep in you houses in sugar rush" she added on

"Oh okay well at least were in a war game" said Gloyd

"yeah well we better go talk to who every the sergeant to get training" Rancis said as he left to go look for the sergeant with Gloyd in tow

_**Well there you go that's how Rancis got a Mohawk, and joined the army ranger's, so I hope you like it if you ask me to do another one of these I probably will but until then bye**_


End file.
